


[授權翻譯]QuickPic

by biblionerd07, HD2_0



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dick Pics, Established Relationship, M/M, Past Torture, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/pseuds/biblionerd07, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HD2_0/pseuds/HD2_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>史蒂夫弄丟了他的手機，他不怎麼在意...直到某個人將他的照片和短訊放到網路上。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授權翻譯]QuickPic

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [QuickPic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255161) by [biblionerd07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/pseuds/biblionerd07). 



> 作者表示：這本來應該是一個老二照片簡短的、有趣的故事，結果變成了一個關於同意和隱私的又長又嚴肅的討論。

凌晨三點四十七分，史蒂夫一頭栽進床上緊挨著巴奇，制服只脫了一半，乾掉的血跡摻在頭髮裡。巴奇伸出手檢查了一番，為了確保那些血跡不是什麼嚴重的傷口，確認完後他倒回床墊，讓史蒂夫蜷曲著靠向他的脖子。

“還好？”巴奇低語。

史蒂夫咕噥一聲，“今天早上弄丟我的手機了。”

“嗯，史塔克追蹤到了嗎？”

“不是我的神盾手機，是我私人的那支。”史蒂夫邊說邊往巴奇的方向擠，打著哈欠，“我可以用電腦追蹤。”

“明天，” 巴奇囈語著，挨著身旁溫暖又厚重的史蒂夫，意識滑回睡著的狀態。

“明天，” 史蒂夫同意。

 

“我打開GPS追蹤，但它沒有顯示任何東西，”史蒂夫向東尼解釋，“這表示它被關掉了嗎？”

“關掉，壞掉，都有可能，” 東尼聳聳肩，“我會設個警示，如果被重新打開可以收到通知，但它也可能直接沒了。很有可能撿到你手機的人破解然後使用了它，一旦他們這麼做你的數據就全部被消除了—歡迎來到新世界，為了保護自己的資料不被手機竊賊偷去—但你手機裡沒存著什麼機密資訊吧？”

史蒂夫搖搖頭，“只是我的私人手機，存著我所有的音樂和照片而已，”他苦惱的補充。

“嗯哼，你有把資料備份在雲端了對吧？”東尼的聲音開始帶著譴責意味了。

“我有，”史蒂夫翻了個白眼，“但有些新的東西還沒來得及備份。”

“喔，拜託，你 _究竟_ 還需要多少張美國國旗照片啊？”

史蒂夫離開實驗室的時候朝東尼比了個中指，而東尼送了個飛吻作報答，不到半個小時，史塔克工業的實習生就帶了一支新手機給史蒂夫私用，不像他們的復仇者公務機一樣還需要指紋掃描和各種加密保安設計，史蒂夫感謝了她，自此之後，撇開想再聽一次他找到的某首新歌，卻怎麼也想不起歌名或任一句歌詞的時候，史蒂夫幾乎忘了舊手機遺失的事。

兩個星期之後，他想起了他的舊手機，喔， _他忘也忘不了_ 。

 

“我們今晚的頭條是一則出現在社交媒體上的匿名爆料，據稱來自於某一位復仇者的手機，”主播揚起一邊眉毛對著鏡頭報導著，“目前還不清楚這些資料來源是哪一位復仇者的手機，但從其中的內容來看它們確實有高度可能是屬於某一位英雄的。”

“喔，天啊，” 史蒂夫痛苦的呻吟著，巴奇提高電視音量並給了史蒂夫一個深表同情的眼神，史蒂夫可以認出那些照片—因為是他拍的—開始出現在螢幕上。

為了慶祝山姆的生日，所有人戴著派對帽子聚在一起；東尼和小辣椒在實驗室裡跳著慢舞；布魯斯用蓮花座的姿勢頭頂著一杯水，閉著眼睛臉上掛著大大的笑容；娜塔莎輕鬆的將一隻腳撐在克林特伸出的手臂上，兩人正在表演著某種雜技動作；索爾大笑著仰著頭，把喵喵鎚當作威浮球的球拍；羅德和達西跳著搖擺舞；山姆，巴奇和娜塔莎某一次順走了史蒂夫的手機，把頭擠在一起，對著鏡頭吐著舌頭拍了大概十四張自拍照；克林特和巴奇在靶場進行射擊比賽，獲勝的巴奇驕傲大笑的舉著計分板，克林特在背景中充滿憤怒的瞪著鏡頭；佩吉和雪倫擺著一樣的表情，唯一的差別是佩吉臉上的紋路；珍和東尼身著實驗室大衣在爭論著什麼，而一旁的布魯斯正奪門而出。 

“眾人推測這可能是美國隊長的手機，”主持人繼續說著，“因為第一，大多數人認為其他的復仇者不會遺失手機—”

“說什麼啊你，”巴奇因為這句話對史蒂夫的冒犯而憤憤不平。

“但大多是因為這些羅傑斯隊長和巴恩斯中士的照片。”

照片一張一張跳出，史蒂夫和巴奇對著洋基隊的標誌生氣的皺著眉頭；巴奇走在木棧道上，側身回頭溫柔的對著鏡頭微笑；史蒂夫和巴奇在年末最後一天戴著2016款的高飛眼鏡；史蒂夫和巴奇在咆哮突擊隊紀念碑前擺著姿勢，巴奇用手指戳森田雕像的鼻孔；史蒂夫和巴奇跟小狗玩在一起，當小狗舔著巴奇臉時笑成一團；史蒂夫和巴奇在比腕力；史蒂夫和巴奇戴著成對的迪士尼米奇老鼠耳，臉貼在一起拍照。

“已經有網站致力於保存這些照片，以及蒐集手機裡的音樂，從播放清單顯示這些音樂來自於數個音樂分享網站。”

“好吧，至少那些歌手可以獲得更多關注，”史蒂夫試著正向看待整件事。

“但最令人震驚的，是手機裡的訊息對話。”

史蒂夫感覺他整個人都結凍了，他的私人照片是一回事；反正他也上傳了很多在他官方的Instagram帳號中，這些無傷大雅，但所有人都可以看到他的短訊？

“真他媽的，” 巴奇咒罵著，“我想找到那個泄露這些的人，好好跟他交流一下我的想法，這些是你的 _隱私_ 。”

“我知道。” 史蒂夫困難的吞嚥著，“還有你的，巴克，還有所有跟我對話的人，天啊，我真是個白痴，我應該更努力追查我手機的下落的。”

“這不是你的錯！”巴奇轉向他的同時，記者正唸出史蒂夫和山姆討論著蒸丸子到底是用米還是麵團作成的對話，“這是那個撿到— _偷了_ —你手機的小丑，想著嘿！我可以趁機海撈一筆的傢伙的錯。”

史蒂夫按著前額，“但我如果沒有弄丟手機這一切就不會發生了。”

史蒂夫的新手機響了起來，一封來自山姆的訊息， _老兄，還好沒人看到我們關於藜麥爭論的短訊，大家會爆炸的。_

“如果這真的是羅傑斯隊長的手機，很多人進一步想追問的是這個經過幾十年又浮上檯面的問題：羅傑斯隊長和巴恩斯中士之間究竟是什麼關係？”

“喔，真是的，”巴奇深呼吸。

“很多張照片，包括一些巴恩斯中士衣衫半裸的，似乎顯現出超出友誼的關係，還有一些非常有趣的線索，來自於這個手機的主人和聯絡人名單中名為 _Jerk_ 的人之間的短訊內容。”

“該死的，” 史蒂夫大罵，“天殺的該死，”

“‘我回家時你會醒著嗎？’手機的主人傳送，然後Jerk先生回應‘我可是準備了些小驚喜給你，你離開三天我都要憋到爆炸了。’”主播揚起了眉毛，“看起來真的非常具有性意涵。”

“操你的，”巴奇對著電視怒吼。

史蒂夫的手機再次響起， _哇喔哇喔哇喔，這真是一團糟，他們不應該把這個放出來的。_ 再次來自於山姆。

“上傳這些照片和短訊截圖的匿名PO文者，宣稱明天會再次上傳新的東西，其中包括他答應會再PO一些短訊，還有我引述PO文者的原話‘將會顛覆這個世界—沒人能再正經的直視美國隊長了。’”

“史蒂夫。”突然之間巴奇聽起來充滿急切，而非僅是原本被氣炸的樣子，史蒂夫回頭看見他整個人變得蒼白起來。

“怎麼？”史蒂夫問，在確切理解到是怎麼回事之前，他只花了一秒就想出是什麼能把巴奇嚇成這樣。“天啊。”

“喔我的老天啊，史蒂夫。”巴奇用一手遮住嘴，“我們得去看看史塔克能否做點什麼。”

“當然，”史蒂夫聽起來迷迷茫茫的，這正是他現在的感受。

“這會毀了你的，”巴奇喃喃自語，呼吸開始急促。“人們會開始胡說八道，史蒂夫， _不_ ，這是我的錯—”

“在哪個平行時空下這會是你的錯？”史蒂夫打斷他，“我搞丟了我的手機，而某個混蛋將它們放到網路上，這沒有一點是你的錯。”

“可是史蒂夫，那些短訊，那些 _照片_ …都是我主意，如果我沒開口你根本不會想這麼做。”

“巴克，這不是你的錯。”史蒂夫轉身以便把手放在巴奇的肩膀上，迫使巴奇看著他的眼睛，“我可能不會想到這些主意，也許，當然，但不代表我會拒絕或是覺得害羞，你當時經歷了一個艱困的夜晚而且需要我，而我非常非常願意給你任何東西。”

“我們去跟史塔克談談。”

 

當他們抵達，小辣椒已經在電梯內了，顯然正準備要來見他們兩人，當電梯門打開看見她時，史蒂夫畏縮了一下。

“小辣椒，我真的非常抱歉，我應該—”

她舉起手打斷他，“史蒂夫，這不是你的錯，這是對於你隱私的侵犯，而且那些新聞報導，沒有其他證據，僅憑著幾張跟復仇者在一起的照片，就將你的名字連結起來，是對於你人格的誹謗。我們會找到誰PO出這些，然後我們會毀了他們。”

“我們得跟東尼談談，”巴奇抿著嘴說，緊盯著鞋子，“看看是否有辦法…阻止那個人PO出更多。”

小辣椒看著他們兩人好一會兒，長到電梯向下抵達實驗室並且打開門，東尼正等著他們，很明顯地，因為他等在門外雙手撐著臀。

“我們何不跟東尼一起進去談談，”小辣椒提議，他們溫順的跟著她，像是回到等著被教訓的小男孩時光，史蒂夫討厭巴奇低垂著頭讓自己的頭髮蓋住臉的模樣，他的肩膀因為羞恥而痀僂著。

“東尼，”小辣椒開始，“你多久後可以找到來源？”

“有些數據被加密了，一些用代理伺服器，從網咖來的，知道吧，” 東尼揮揮手，“可能要花上一天。”

“可以花少於一天嗎？” 史蒂夫嚴肅的詢問，東尼揚起了眉毛。

“為何？”

“我們必須阻止那個傢伙PO出一些…東西。”史蒂夫可以感覺自己臉紅了起來，但沒有停止說下去。

“一些東西，”東尼緩緩的重複，“即便我們找出那些傢伙，也點花點時間才能打消他們PO出你顯然想極力藏起來的重磅消息的念頭，加上這傢伙足夠聰明能破解你的手機密碼，增加了追蹤的困難；我很確定他們已經把那些你擔心有問題的資料都用螢幕截圖起來了，所以即便我把手機拿回來，他們還是掌握著那些東西。”

“該死，”巴奇罵道，“這真是太糟了。”

“嘿，史蒂夫，那真的是你的手機嗎？”克林特在他們背後問道，他們沒注意到他的出現，娜塔莎也隨之走進了實驗室，史蒂夫點頭打了招呼，注意力仍放在巴奇臉上不斷增長的恐慌。

“要多久我們才能知道是哪個傢伙幹了這事？”娜塔莎問，聲音冷酷。沒人能發現那個傳貓咪視頻和表情符號給史蒂夫的蔽屏號碼是娜塔莎 ，但對於威脅到她的隱私，或侵入了她朋友的私人空間的人，她絕對不會以禮相待。

“別擔心，等找到那傢伙我們會把他剁成碎片，” 東尼向所有人保證，“小辣椒會採取法律行動，而我們可以朝他屋子扔些雞蛋或做些其他的。”

“或做些其他的，”娜塔莎陰鬱的同意，“明天是要泄露哪些資訊，史蒂夫？”

“對，我們必須知道才能準備好應對任何狀況，”小辣椒補充。史蒂夫吐了口氣，甚至不確定該怎麼想這件事。

“老二照，”克林特打破這一片不安的沈默，在所有人抬頭盯著他看時聳聳肩，“我可以從你的表情中看出來，是老二照。”

所有人轉而盯著史蒂夫，而他吞了口口水，“呃，對，”

東尼的眼睛睜到史蒂夫前所未見的大，“你給誰發你老二的照片？”他急切的問，“這是個，呃，是一個非常誠懇的問題，為了，你們知道，那些公關事務嘛，不只是為了滿足我個人的好奇心喔，我們必須搞清楚這點。”

娜塔莎翻了個白眼，“別裝白痴了，一點都不可愛，我們都知道他發給誰，只有你的老二有照，史蒂夫，還是你們兩個的老二都有？”

“都有，”巴奇哀戚的承認。

“還有一些，呃，訊息？”史蒂夫的整張臉發紅到彷彿要自燃了，“呃，類似那種…意涵明顯的訊息？”

“你們兩個發性愛短訊？” 克林特不可置信的問，隨即立刻用手蓋住嘴巴以免大笑出聲。

“我那時出了該死的一整個月的任務，”巴奇怒吼，“原諒我需要一點什麼來排遣寂寞。”

克林特示好地舉起雙手，“嘿，兄弟，你做得很對，我只是在想為何你們不像其他人一樣用snapchat解決，他們不會自動在手機裡存檔。”

“一樣不百分百安全，” 東尼一邊吸氣一邊吟唱出來，聽到這個事實的克林特似乎明顯地不太爽。

“但那有，嗯…” 小辣椒似乎在斟酌著用詞，隨即深吸了一口氣決定直白的說，“照片裡有什麼證據，能清楚到讓不熟悉的人都看得出那是你們的生殖器嗎？”

“哇，Pep，我真是無話可說，”東尼讚賞道，“真是擊中要害。”

“有，”巴奇囁嚅的說，他沒有解釋直到小辣椒給了他意味深長的一眼，但他似乎無法拼湊出完整的字句，取而代之的是直接舉起手來，他的金屬手臂。史蒂夫想這整件事結束後他一點臉皮都不會剩下了，全部燒光光。

小辣椒深呼吸了一番，“好吧。”

“沒有什麼辦法阻止這些被放出來？”史蒂夫絕望的問，“包括所有的短訊？”

“你們究竟 _傳_ 了多少性愛短訊啊？”

“不全是性愛短訊的問題。”史蒂夫憤怒的抗議，想到那次長期任務中巴奇無法入眠的夜晚，“不一定非得都跟性有關的才是隱私。”

“有的時候寫下來會比說出口容易，裡面有一些我作為冬兵的時光，還沒準備好要讓大眾知道的細節。”巴奇靜靜地補充，房內原本有的一絲搞笑的氣氛立即消失了，娜塔莎幾乎要因為暴怒而顫抖起來，而克林特的臉頰緊繃。

“我會揪出他們的，”東尼充滿冷酷地保證。

小辣椒抱歉的看著史蒂夫和巴奇，“恐怕我們沒有方法可以阻止他們泄露出去，我們只能準備好如何應對後果。”

巴奇緊張地咬住下唇，一些細微的顫抖讓他的肩膀抽動著，史蒂夫發現他對此充滿著緊繃的敵意，也對那個不知名的人士。巴奇已經受了太多苦難了，他被折磨、羞辱和侵犯七十年了，他現在應該感到安全才對，但他的隱私卻因為史蒂夫忘記拉上工作褲口袋的拉鏈而要再次被摧毀。

“我想發佈一個聲明，”史蒂夫宣布，“現在，越快越好，今晚。”

“史蒂夫，沒事的，”巴奇嘟囔著，“只要…”

“這非常 _有事_ ，”史蒂夫低吼，“沒人能為了想得到些網路關注就透露你的噩夢，這該死的一點都不好。”

“我覺得這是個好主意，”小辣椒打斷他們，“人們正對此保持高度關注，你可以提醒他們你還在這，讓大家看到你作為一個人的那一面，提醒所有人你的生活已經曝光在大眾視線下了，你醒來之後經歷了難以置信的艱困時光，如果你無法讓那個人羞愧到不敢放出資料，至少你可以試著讓人們羞愧到不願意去看。”

“要多久才能讓我站到鎂光燈下？”史蒂夫問。

 

結果只花不到一小時，畢竟已經有夠多的記者競相爭奪的擠在史塔克大廈外，希望史蒂夫會外出讓他們可以爭著詢問他對這件事的看法，以及追問遺失的是否真是他的手機。小辣椒只需邀請其中的一些人進入大廳準備開一個記者會即可。

“這不是一個提問大會，”她果斷的設下規矩，“羅傑斯隊長會發表聲明然後離開，任何不尊重這安排的人將會被逐出大廈，並且成為史塔克工業相關事務的永久黑名單。”

記者們一片安靜，這不是一個小威脅，小辣椒確認麥克風架設好後通知了史蒂夫，他在角落花了幾分鐘集中注意力。巴奇捏了捏他的手，就一次，在他進入講台之前，這幫了不少忙。

“晚安，”史蒂夫開始，“謝謝你們在匆忙的通知下前來。”聚集在底下的記者不是沒聽懂他的諷刺，就是選擇無視。“對泄露手機資訊事件，我只有幾點要說。”

他深呼吸了一口氣並抿了抿嘴唇，“第一也是最重要的一點，我承認：對，那是我的手機，那些照片是我拍攝的隊上成員，這些人對於我來說就像家人一樣，還有那些真的是我的音樂。” 史蒂夫俏皮的一笑，“我還沒熬過所有的一切，所以即使裡面有些奇怪的東西，也別直接就此對我下論斷。”

這段話使得群眾發出一些笑聲，但當史蒂夫表情再次嚴肅之後，大家隨即又安靜了下來，“我非常清楚這個人明天將會放出什麼，沒錯，那會是我與一些跟性有關的事情，以及沒錯，這將會很尷尬。但我希望提醒各位一個事實：這是我的私人生活，我並非傳統意義上的名人，我並不是為此成為一個士兵的，我以為我為了國家犧牲生命，醒來後發現我的國家把我塑造成了一個名人，讓我成為一個象徵。我很樂意為了心中的自由信念繼續服務，繼續戰鬥。但當時我並不是為了那些每天都必須面對的隱私侵犯而入伍的。

“因為作為一個象徵，我要說接下來的這段話：繼續放出那些你在我手機中找到的不體面的資訊，我不理解我的生活有何魅力，因為我不認為我有那麼特別。但沒關係你可以繼續，無論你是誰，我對你只有一個要求：只放出跟我有關的不體面的東西，因為當你泄露我的短訊時，你不僅是侵犯了 _我的_ 隱私，也侵犯了那些跟我來往的人。

令人難過的事實是，所有的復仇者都經歷過可怕，令人心碎的悲劇，我們所有人都是，而我的一部份短訊在處理著他人內心的失去，因為那是家人之間會做的—我們透過彼此交談來療傷。所以請，無論你是誰，持有我手機的人，你可以繼續分享那些關於我的訊息，但不要把我的家人拖下水。”

史蒂夫找了一台攝影機並直視鏡頭，“我知道你所說的會顛覆大家的東西是什麼，而且我知道那不完全指我一個人，而是關於某個我愛到難以用語言解釋的人，那個我愛的人經歷了一些常人根本承受不了，難以言喻的恐怖過去。所以拜託，請，不要再做任何會增加傷害的事情。”

史蒂夫深呼吸了最後一口氣說出結論，確保每一個字清晰的讓所有人聽得清楚，“我不在乎你向世界展示你找到的，關於我的照片，但如果你泄露了其他資訊，我會找到你，我會讓你用各種我能想到的方式付出代價。”

他點了點頭作為收尾，然後離開了講台，整個大廳一片全然的死寂，在他離開消失在轉角巴奇等待之處時，甚至沒有一點拍照的聲音。巴奇沒有說一句話，只在他們走向電梯時搖了搖頭。

 

當電梯門關上時，巴奇靠向史蒂夫又搖了搖頭，“你這個笨蛋。”他的聲音帶著哽咽，並掛著他一直以來那種緊繃的微笑，一直，整整九十年史蒂夫認識他的時光，代表著他現在內心充滿情緒。

“我不確定這會不會有效果，”史蒂夫安靜地說，“但我就是需要說出來。”

他們坐在沙發上看著他的聲明在各個新聞頻道重播，他們看到網路上也出現相關消息，三個小時內獲得了上千萬的點擊率。他們看見 _#抵制隊長事件_ 標籤全球漫延，他們看到了頭條，推敲著 _隊長所說‘我愛到難以用語言解釋的某個人’是巴奇 巴恩斯嗎？_ 以及相關評論，多數寫著 _讓隊長獲得清靜吧_ 以及 _我發誓不會看任何泄露出來的東西_ ，後面夾帶著幾個 _這傢伙是同志_ 的註釋。

午夜，巴奇關掉電視，闔上電腦，用手把史蒂夫拖進他們的臥室，他們窩進被窩中緊緊的依偎著對方，溫柔的親吻著直到睡著。史蒂夫在清晨醒來並嘆了口氣，立刻拿起手機，巴奇卻握住他的手腕。

“別，”他輕聲說，“別在我們房間，好嗎？如果事情很糟，我不希望在這看見。”

史蒂夫放下手機躺回床上，用自己的身體蓋住巴奇，並且在對方的唇上、額頭、脈搏上印下幾個吻，溫柔的吻讓巴奇張開他的唇和手，巴奇讓自己深深的感受著—有的時候他無法承受太多情感，太多史蒂夫的愛，因為有的時候他的腦袋轉不過來，但今天他沉浸其中，儘全力的給出回應確保史蒂夫知道他也有相同的感受。

“好，來吧，”在他們黏在一起洗完澡之後，巴奇終於嘟囔著，“受刑的時間到了。”

“我很確定這叫做面對現實，”史蒂夫指出，巴奇抬起眉毛，史蒂夫只好含糊的說，“好吧，反正就那麼一回事。”

他們坐上沙發瞪著關上的電腦幾分鐘後，史蒂夫深吸了一口氣然後開機。

 _美國隊長不雅照_ ，頭條這樣寫著。史蒂夫想一拳打穿螢幕，但他只是挺起胸膛並點開連結。那裡只有一張照片，因為標著“不適當內容”而模糊不清，但當史蒂夫點開大圖，他看著…他自己的老二，那張他傳給巴奇的照片。他確認了其他幾個網站，但沒有看到，在任何地方，有巴奇傳給他的，金屬拳頭緊緊包裹著自己的勃起，毋庸置疑可以辨別出他身份的照片。也沒有任何短訊，沒有悲傷的 _史蒂薇今晚真是太糟了，求你我不能停止顫抖，我腦中能想到的全是佐拉以及那些瘋狂的特工還有那些他們逼我做的事。_

“只有我的照片，” 史蒂夫說，幾乎難以置信，“以及…沒有任何說到你噩夢的短訊。”

巴奇安靜了幾分鐘，史蒂夫焦慮不安的等著他的反應，他快速的瞥著巴奇，對方正咬著自己的嘴唇，“人們怎麼看你傳自己老二的照片這件事？”

史蒂夫下拉到評論的地方，那裡的評論數沒有他們預期的多，而他讀到的那些讓他發出一聲難以置信的呼氣，他不確定他的請求會有效果，但看起來至少觸動了一些人。

 _我們怎麼確定那是隊長？那可能是任何一個人而你只是試著要讓羅傑斯隊長難堪。_  
_你應該為了把這個放到網路上感到羞恥，我希望他們找出你是誰然後告你。_  
_聽著，我們可以試著記得他根本還不到三十歲好嗎？誰在意他要傳老二的照片給別人啊？幾乎所有這個年紀的人都會這樣做，至少他不像大多數人那樣，到處主動發送自己的老二照。_  
_他的老二這麼驚人，沒嚇到人吧？哇塞！_ 巴奇幾乎因為最後這一則笑了出來。

“我仍然很生氣，史蒂薇，”他坦白，史蒂夫的頭下垂了一些。

“我知道，巴克，我真的很抱歉—”

“閉嘴，”巴奇命令，“我不是生你的氣，這個人仍然佔著根本不屬於他們的你的私人照片，還把它放出來讓大家看，我仍然想去跟他交流一下我的想法，只因為他們沒貼上我的照片，或那些我寫的關於噩夢的話不代表這樣就沒事了。”

幾個小時候娜塔莎帶著史蒂夫最喜歡的甜甜圈出現了，她沒談到照片，但史蒂夫願意賭上所有的錢她沒有看。當他告訴娜塔莎他相信她能拯救他的生命時是真心誠意的。

山姆傳了短訊過來， _史塔克找到那個傢伙了嗎？_

_還沒聽到消息，_ 史蒂夫回傳， _我很抱歉一些你的訊息被公佈了。_

_嘿，沒什麼跟我有關的糟糕東西，我的電子信箱今天收到了十六個蒸丸子的食譜，我只希望人們多尊重一些你的界限。_

_好吧，至少比原本可能的狀況好一些。_ 如果那傢伙放出史蒂夫所有的短訊，大眾會看到山姆和史蒂夫在一個特別糟糕的夜晚裡，山姆需要找人聊聊關於萊利死去的那一天的對話。史蒂夫慶幸這些沒有泄露出去被全世界看見。

 

東尼找到了兇手，當然，那是幾個剛上大學的小孩，連可以合法喝酒的年紀都不到，史蒂夫要求不要控告那幾個傢伙，只要他們還回手機以及所有的他們擁有的備份。東尼很詭異的接受良好，史蒂夫懷疑他把那些小孩的地址給了娜塔莎，考慮到巴奇蜷曲的肩膀和他的噩夢細節，他不能昧著良心說自己有多介意。

自此之後，要分辨哪些人看過照片還滿容易的；看過的人會盯著他稍微長時間一些，然後他們的眼光通常會快速飄走，只要巴奇捎去一個嚴厲的眼神，就可以把他們全部趕走。

然後史蒂夫和巴奇決定將他們的關係公諸於眾，他們可以藉此獲得在公開場所牽手的好處。網路上，當然，因為證實了史蒂夫在記者會上所說的那個人就是巴奇，“懷疑終於獲得確認”而一片激動。

“我真的搞不懂他們為何在意，”布魯斯說，“那個人是巴奇對他們來說有什麼重要嗎？他們不管怎樣又看不到照片。”

“因為他們就像禿鷹一樣，”娜塔莎指出。

“我不覺得他們都懷著禿鷹的心態，”巴奇打斷她，“他們只是想知道史蒂夫在做些什麼，他畢竟是個有趣的傢伙。”

這段話讓所有人翻了白眼，尤其是史蒂夫，但他們接著繼續看著評論，這是一種很詭異的迷戀，真的，那些人們談論著史蒂夫的方式。並非所有的都是稱讚，而且坐在那邊讀著評論稱不上是什麼健康的應對機制，但史蒂夫現在又不在心理治療中，而山姆也不是他的治療師，所以沒人抱怨什麼。

"很多人發現你說的不想讓他們看到的資訊是巴恩斯中士對於你照片的回應，"索爾說，"而且他們在想…嗯，你們的大小有沒有差別，嗯，這是針對男同性戀人間時常出現的猜測嗎？在阿斯嘉德對於生殖器大小不像中庭這麼在意。"好幾分鐘大家都無法直視對方的眼睛。

史蒂夫唸出了他最喜歡的一則評論，“‘所以最值得我們注意的是，他們在隊長事件中是攜手度過的，好吧，所以這兩個傢伙，在我們任一人出生之前就愛著對方，在那時因為違反法律而不能在一起，他們投身戰爭，分開了太久的時間—隊長從戰俘營中救出巴奇，而他在那裡面時還被做了人體實驗，然後隊長看著他字面意義上的從指間滑落，隊長能想的只有他已經死了，然後再發現他經歷了比死亡還糟糕的事，然後你們現在卻在驚訝活在現代的他們，居然在一起了？搞錯 _重點_ 了吧，他們想要多少屌照都隨他們去吧。’”

讀完後史蒂夫忍不住笑了出來，它觸發了很多情緒，這則訊息很感人，真的，但關於他和巴奇有一整相本色情照片的想法讓他覺得很有趣。

克林特搖了搖頭，“任何在隊長故事中長大的小孩，可曾想過他會因為老二的笑話而發笑？”

“那是個有趣的想法，認為我們有很多這種照片，”史蒂夫抗議，東尼質疑的抬起眉毛並張開嘴巴，但娜塔莎用一個眼神讓他閉嘴，他順從的閉上嘴巴，但他仍對著史蒂夫擠眉弄眼，所以史蒂夫幾乎可以確信他要表達什麼，無論如何，他只是翻了個白眼當作回應。

 

隊長事件結束了，其他更有名的名人出了一些下流新聞，從此之後史蒂夫對他的手機小心翼翼，他和巴奇對傳給對方的照片都更加的謹慎了。

說實話，這讓史蒂夫感到有點生氣，如果他想要，憑什麼他不能一天傳給巴奇十四張色情照片？他從此失去私人生活了，看起來是這樣，這對他來說實在很難接受。他本以為自己已經習慣當美國隊長了，但新的問題總是隨之而來，而除了捨棄盾牌以外，他想不到什麼解決的方式。

 

“史蒂薇！”巴克興奮的在廚房大吼大叫，“史蒂蒂蒂蒂蒂蒂夫，快過來！”

“怎麼了？”史蒂夫問，從他們的臥室中出來，只在腰間圍了一條毛巾，巴奇把史蒂夫的手機遞過去，當然巴奇知道史蒂夫的手機密碼；即使他不知道，他也可以輕易的猜到，畢竟他的密碼就是巴奇的生日。

“打開QuickPic，”巴奇命令。

“那是什麼？”史蒂夫茫然地詢問，同時已經順從的低下頭看著自己手機裡，巴奇剛幫他下載的新app。

“東尼創造的新玩意。”

史蒂夫看見app中顯示他有一個新朋友，巴奇 巴恩斯，同時有一張快拍正等著，他點開的同時差點失手丟掉手機。

“耶穌基督啊，巴克！”史蒂夫說，那是一張正對著巴奇褲子底下，一點藝術性都沒有，很明顯是匆忙亂拍，完全不考慮成果看起來如何，陰莖還軟趴趴的照片，“你什麼時候拍的？”

“你在洗澡的時候，”巴奇聳肩，“東尼說這比克林特說得迅聊還來得好，因為它不會把照片存到任何地方。”

史蒂夫暫停了一會兒消化這個訊息，“所以…這很私密。”

巴奇露齒而笑，“非常私密。”

“東尼不會有裡面的備份吧？”史蒂夫確認，只是以防萬一，巴奇對著他大笑。 

“東尼沒 _那麼_ 變態，況且，我已經威脅要揍他一頓如果他敢騙我們的話。”

史蒂夫發覺自己滿臉笑容，他往前傾並用手抓住巴奇的屁股將他拉進，“所以我們想的話可以盡情拍色情照片。”

“任一天的一整天，”巴奇保證，挑了挑眉毛，史蒂夫嗆出一陣笑聲，並將他拽進一陣親吻裡。

“那似乎有點沒必要，如果大多數的日子我都有真人在懷，”他指出。

“嗯哼，”巴奇在唇齒間嘟囔著，“但你的原則怎麼說呢？史蒂薇？重要之處在於我們 _可以_ 這麼做。”

“這的確是一個重點...”

其他的隊員迅速的學到不要點開史蒂夫和巴奇之間互傳的快拍，而史蒂夫和巴奇則享受著使用他們的新app，時常。

 

Fin


End file.
